Of Men and Mice
by The Stitched Ninja
Summary: Disney verse Are you a man...or a mouse? No question has been harder to answer-especially if your a woman! Follow Eveline as she goes through dark times and finds love, and about herself, in the process. Clopin/OC
1. Little Baking Mouse

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunchback of Notre Dame and as such I'm not making any money by writing this. This is purely for fun.

Warnings: It's not Beta'd…so there might be a few mistakes here or there. Also; this will go along with the Disney version of HoND, not the book or the other movies. Why? Simply because it's easier to go with a movie than it is with a book. Plus, I actually like the Disney movie—it's cute and I likes it. And finally: this is a story completely made on a whim. As such it won't be regularly updated. Be warned!

Dedicated to the lovely LxIsxJustice, whose story became my muse for this one. *smiles* you've inspired me! *dramatic pose* thank you! ^_^

_**Chapter One: Little Baking Mouse**_

These were dark times. Very dark times, Eveline realized early on. She wasn't in immediate danger—but she saw it whenever she just happened to glance out a window or into the streets. As a bakers daughter her life was all planned out, safe and sound. She was neither a noble woman of great standing nor a better woman on the streets. She had a loving mother and father and younger brother, a family. Her father was the village baker, or one of them being that they lived in Paris and there was more than one, and did well off. All this added up to Eveline being safe—but, as mentioned, this didn't mean she didn't see and didn't realize.

These were dark times.

Looking out her parent's bread shop into the streets Eveline met the familiar sights. Customers milling in and out of the bakery. Shoppers going this way and that to get their daily shopping done. Soldiers marching past the door several times in their tall dark armor, chuckling to themselves about something or other. And then, around mid-day the gypsies show up. Singing, dancing, telling fortunes, even little puppet shoes for the children the gypsies stay around as long as they can. Than the soldiers will come and scare them off. The whole process continues into the next day, and the next, and the next…on and on again.

Sometimes a gypsy would be caught. In that case Eveline was ushered into the back of the bakery by one or both her parents. She didn't wish to know the outcome either way. These were dark times. Eveline realized that right away, a week into helping her mother in the front of the store while her brother and father worked in the back. And she knew who to blame it on as well.

Judge Frollo.

He was the man that was on the war path. He hated gypsies, everyone knew it. He would often unjustly prosecute them. Frollo would send his soldiers out to raid houses regularly, even the bakery. It didn't matter if the people in question had interaction with gypsies or not—no one was safe. No one could do anything about it, it seemed. All the people could do was stay out of the way.

Out of the way often meant avoiding gypsies at all costs. For children it didn't seem to matter. They were innocent and often got away from their parents. They were allowed little "mistakes" such as these. They weren't charged or punished for interacting with the "enemy". The older generations weren't as lucky. They avoided the gypsies—or else. They were subjected to prosecution. They were responsible for their own actions. The soldier's often took joy in telling tale of citizens who "fraternized with the enemy". The older generation learned to avoid gypsies for their own safety if nothing else.

Dark Times.

Eveline's mother, Marguerite, often warned her daughter against talking to gypsies. Their house and bakery had already been searched twice that month for selling bread to supposed gypsies. They had been paying customers at the time. The Fournier family was on a thin line, apparently. They could not afford another search by the soldiers. If they had to choose between themselves and the gypsies they'd choose themselves.

Still, as Eveline looked around her, she realized that these were dark times. She wished she could do something but she was just like everyone else. She was afraid. She wasn't a child any more if she were seen talking to a gypsy Eveline was afraid of what could happen to her family. Eveline, herself, had nothing against gypsies. Many of them were just trying to make a living just like her and her family. She wouldn't deny them that, just as they wouldn't do to her. Eveline refused to judge a whole society of people on the actions of a few.

But it didn't matter what she thought at all. Life wasn't fair and if Eveline had to choose between strangers and her family—obviously her family would win out. Simple as that. To stay out of Frollo's way or else. To stay out of his way they much not associate with gypsies or soldiers, for that matter. The soldiers often times were worse than the gypsies were supposed to be.

"Absolute power corrupts absolutely." Eveline thought the saying went. It was too true. The soldiers of Paris had let their power allowed them by Frollo to go to their head. Not all the soldiers were bad, just like not all gypsies were thieves, but there were a few that Eveline avoided. Those that bullied those of lower rank then them, socially. It was best to just avoid them as much as she avoided the gypsies. Eveline preferred not to choose a side in this pointless war.

Indeed, Eveline lived in dark times and she wasn't brave or smart enough to know what to do about it.

"Eveline, dear." Marguerite's voice called from in the back of the bakery. Said daughter barely had time to turn around before the ample woman appeared from the back.

Marguerite had been a beauty in her days and in some ways still was. Appearing in a brown dress with white apron dusted with flower and bread crumbs simply didn't do the woman justice. In her day she had been quite the eligible woman, and had given it up to marry for love. With her large doe eyes and curly hair it had been no wonder how she was beautiful. Of course, her hour glass figure that many women would die for didn't hurt either.

"Oh there you are." The woman continued on as soon as she saw her daughter. "I want you to take these to the grocers. I'm going to trade some bread for fruit with the grocer's wife. The usual, you understand."

Silently Eveline took the basket her mother prepared for her task and grabbed her shawl on the way out the door. She knew what she had to do. It was practically every day that Eveline was asked to run to the market for something or other. No one else could do it. Marguerite had to man the store in the front. Remy, Eveline's brother, worked in the back baking and cooking. Their father, Jacques, mixed between the two. Most of the time he was in the back with Remy, but a few times he happened to be out front with the customers to give his wife a hand. That left Eveline to run errands.

Eveline didn't mind though. As much as she loved the smell of baking bread it could get over powering at times and it was nice to get away. And if she kept her shawl tight around her, covering her hair, she wouldn't be that noticed by anyone. A few who knew her would call out, sure—but if, say, a soldier passed by he wouldn't look twice at the poor bakers daughter with the basket.

She preferred it that way.

As was custom, Eveline slipped her worn out shawl over her loosely braided hair as she stepped into the sun of the afternoon day. It provided some shade for her without a bonnet and wasn't too heavy to make her hot on the already warm day. The faded dark blue color matched with her dark blue dress. Dark so when she walked about all day the dirt and grime of the street wouldn't easily show up like it would on a lighter color. It was the same reason why her black shoes were dark and more boots than the fine slippers that the ladies of nobility wore.

Settling into her slow walk, Eveline happily looked around her. She tried to ignore the soldiers that seemed to be at every corner, ever searching for gypsies. She also tried to ignore the gypsies eyeing the soldiers from their hidden places, scouts for other gypsies hidden throughout the city. Instead Eveline jumped into the throng of moving bodies of the market place and heading left, where the grocers were located. Maids and mothers were busily going about their business, enjoying the sunny day as much as Eveline was. Children giggled and ran this way and that, getting away from parents and nannies alike to have fun.

Eveline chuckled as a group of said children ran past her, their giggling laughter filling the air. It was moments like these that almost made her forget. Forget the fact that they were living in dark times. Children were the future, Eveline realized. With their growing up and shaping would decide how the future would turn out; as grim as this present or bright with a hope filled future. It was completely up to them. That was probably why children were protected and given leeway like they were.

Following the playing children Eveline's eyes followed them as they all gathered around small gypsy wagon. Looking around to make sure there weren't any soldiers that might catch her, Eveline couldn't help herself as she hid in the shadows. She knew she shouldn't. She should pass on by to go about her business without even a second glance at the gypsy wagon that held the children's attention…but sometimes one just couldn't help one's self.

Not five seconds after the last child was assembled the large hole in the side of the wagon was suddenly opened with a flourish. Inside sat a strange gypsy man. He wore the most colorful of jester costumes that made Eveline wince at just the thought of trying to keep clean. But considering how bright the gold yellow, purple, and blue was the dark haired gypsy didn't seem to have any trouble. He wore a large purple hat that obviously had seen better days and a mask over his face. This didn't discourage the children though. They cheered when he appeared and Eveline soon figured out why.

The gypsy entertained the children with puppets and funny stories. With a little puppet that looked remarkably like himself the gypsy threw his voice so his puppet could speak. Soon little childish laughter filled the small square. Even Eveline had to hide her quiet laughter behind a hand lest she draw attention to herself. She only caught half of his act really, but what she had heard was actually quite amusing—with double meanings. The children might not quite understand completely now, but in his own way the puppet master was protesting the treatment of himself and his people.

Unfortunately the act was cut short soon after it began. A whistle from above alerted the gypsy man that soldiers were heading his way. He quickly ended his act on a good note, causing more laughs, with the promise of more later. The children swarmed around him, giving him little shinning coins that he quickly swiped up into a hat. Eveline noticed that he looked to be in a hurry. The soldiers must be close then.

Flagging down a lingering child Eveline quickly gestured him over. "Can you do me a favor, young man?" Eveline bent down so she could be eye level with the small child, smiling kindly at him. "Could you give this to that man?" She asked, gesturing over at the gypsy with a gold coin. "And if you do that for me, then I'll give you this coin to keep." She held up an extra.

"Oui!" The child called excitedly, snatching up the two coins without as much as a second thought. The older woman chuckled at the childish antics, adjusting her shawl over her head as the child ran back to the man. It didn't take long for the young boy to capture the man's attention considering the precious metal the child held.

Acting as if she hadn't just watched a child's show, Eveline once again adjusted her shawl before moving on. She trusted the child enough to give the man the coin, and for that she could leave. After all, soldiers were on their way and it wouldn't do to have them see her "interacting" with a gypsy. Her mother would be quite vexed with her. Head evened and out looking for the grocers Eveline didn't notice the child she had given the coin to talk with the gypsy man after giving him the coin. She didn't see the man gesture with a free hand, obviously questioning the small boy. Nor did she see the boy eventually point out her retreating back to the man. And she certainly didn't see those dark eyes zero in on her back, narrow slightly with a smirk.

Turning the corner Eveline turned left, where the market was. All thoughts of the puppets and the gypsy were gone from her mind. Instead she listed the things she needed to trade the grocer's wife for—while also wondering if she should do some other errands now instead of returning to the market for it later. Considering she didn't know all of what her mother could possibly want her to get Eveline was leaning more toward just returning with a list later on that day. There was a slim possibility that she could get what she knew her mother would need now though. That way she wouldn't have to carry as heavy a load back later.

Deep in her thoughts Eveline failed to notice that her passed crossed with a patrolling pair of soldiers. Looking straight ahead without actually seeing anything Eveline would have passed by them without a second thought. Unfortunately for the young female they noticed her. One soldier, a blonde, noticed her first then elbowed his friend to catch his attention. The brunette soldier looked confused for a moment before following the blonde's gestures to Eveline, than he smiled slightly.

"Bonjour!" The blonde called out to Eveline, effectively catching her attention from her musings.

"Morning." Eveline politely replied back, bowing her head to show respect—but kept on her path. She just realized that she wasn't in an overly crowded place and she was afraid. She didn't know what these strange men thought of her or would do with their thought. It was best to acknowledge them then move on with her day. Or better yet, move on to a more populated area.

"Aw look at that, mon ami, you scared her off." The brunette soldier chuckled, watching as his friend hurried after the girl. He quickly realized that whatever was going to happen would be quite humorous indeed and hastened to follow them.

"Naw, she's just shy." The blonde joked, looming over the girl that appeared to be ignoring him. Her dull blue eyes staring straight ahead of her. "She's like a little mouse, quiet and pretty."

"I still say you scared this "little mouse". She doesn't even acknowledge you." The brunette chuckled, the whiskers at his face twitching as his smile broadened.

"Non, I think it's your face fur that's scaring the poor mouse." The blonde happily replied before turning back to Eveline. He grinned at her, his straight white teeth flashing against his sun tanned skin. "Where are you off too, little mouse?"

Eveline didn't say anything, just stared right ahead of her. If she ignored them, maybe they would leave her alone. Her hopes were dashed seconds later when the soldier somehow was able to corner her against a wall. A soldier on either side of her ruined any chance Eveline had of escaping the predicament she suddenly found herself. Of course, she should have known better. Soldiers were practically trained to not take "no" as an answer. Now she was in a situation where she didn't know how she would get out of. Her slightly panicked blue eyes glanced around her, searching for anything (anyone!) that could possibly help her.

The two soldiers laughed at Eveline's feeble attempt to escape, sneaking glances at each other over the shorter girls head. The blonde soldier smirked down at the girl, leaning forward so he could be closer to her face. He didn't seem to notice that Eveline leaned away from him, her face scrunching up as if she smelled something bad. The blonde was just about so whisper something into Eveline's ear when a sharp ear-piercing whistle distracted the trio.

Snapping to attention the two soldiers and Eveline looked down the road where the sound had originated. The tall puppeteer grinned mischievously down the road at the group. Balancing on one bell tipped purple shoe he twirled in place, letting out another high pitched whistle. "Bonjour, mon ami!" The gypsy called out, his dark eyes glaring at the soldier's from behind his strange half-face mask. Suddenly his hand shot out from behind his back, a small replica puppet settled perfectly around where his hand was supposed to be.

"What's that?" A high pitched voice supposedly came from the puppet. It turned its body slightly to look down the street. "Well would you look at that." It laughed, "A couple of ugly pigs…and a girl!"

"Now Puppet." The gypsy hit the piece of cloth with a stick he produced from somewhere on his person. "They're not pigs…they're worse. They're Frollo's men."

"Gypsy!" With a cry the two soldiers fell for the bait. Completely forgetting Eveline the two charged after the strange man. The puppeteer didn't even hesitate in running off, down a side alley with the guards hot on his heels. Eveline could swear she could hear his laughter still sounding from off in the distance. She didn't stick around to make sure though. Eveline knew a gift when she saw one, and be it not from her that she let it pass up. As soon as the two soldiers rounded the corner Eveline broke out into a run of her own—far away from where she currently was. She didn't want for them to return and find her where they supposedly left her.

Hurrying on her way Eveline clutched her basket of bread close to her as she turned alley way after alley way, trying to put distance between herself and where she had been. She wasn't even thinking about heading closer to her original destination—just that she had to get away. Fortunately for her she soon ran out of steam so she didn't become that lost. Turning one more corner Eveline leaned against the wall, breathing heavily, with hand over her heart.

"Are you okay, Mademoiselle?"

Jumping a foot in the air at the sudden voice so close to her person, Eveline quickly covered her mouth to stifle her scream. Snapping a look to the side dulled blue eyes widened as they connected with darker, blacker than black colored orbs surrounded by a half-mask colored gold and purple. Standing all too close to Eveline than what the girl found comfortable was the puppeteer. In purple, gold, blue, black, and tanned skin he grinned down at Eveline, eyes dancing.

"I-I-I'm fine." Eveline stuttered out, stumbling away from him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." The puppeteer's voice became high pitched as his hand moved forward, the small replica puppet on his hand.

"I believe…" The man spoke to the puppet, "That she was talking to me."

"Why? I helped her!"

"No, I did." The man argued, "I had the men chase me."

"No I did."

"You don't have legs."

"Dang." The puppet slumped in defeat causing Eveline to let out a little giggle at its antics. It was immature to behave this way…but, strangely, coming from this man Eveline didn't think it was so bad.

The strange man grinned at hearing her small laugh, his white teeth contrasting with his darker colored skin. He continued to argue with his small puppet, relishing in her attention and almost silent giggles. It was rare for him to have an audience above the age of eight years. A rare and greatly treasured event to be sure. It let him know that his talent wasn't only for little children, that anyone could find the joy and laughter of watching him.

"It's amazing how you do that." Eveline smiled, pointing at the gypsy's mouth as if to prove her point. "You don't move your mouth at all—yet he talks."

"Of course I talk!" The puppet exclaimed, his small arms waving around. "It's not my fault I'm always stuck with him. I was born this way."

Eveline giggled, hiding behind her hand, "I'm sorry, monsieur, I meant no offense."

"Puppet! There you go again, insinuating things." The gypsy once again somehow produced a long stick to whack the puppet on the head with. "And with that we will take our leave of you, my lady. Now that you are safe and smiling my job is done." The gypsy bowed, reaching out to kiss Eveline's hand.

"You're job? It was my job!" Puppet exclaimed as the gypsy bent over Eveline's hand.

Arguing with his puppet the gypsy walked away without another word. Eveline didn't even have time to thank him again for saving her. It was like he had just disappeared. One moment Eveline was watching him leave and the next he was gone without even a sound. Thinking it such fun, and not to mention mysterious, Eveline smiled in the direction he had disappeared and went on her way.

If she had but looked up, Eveline would have seen the strange gypsy man on the roof of a home; smirking down at her as she found her bearings and went on her way. The puppet at his side looked between them before disappearing all together behind the man's back.


	2. Once Upon A Time

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunchback of Notre Dame and as such I'm not making any money by writing this. This is purely for fun.

Warnings: It's not Beta'd…so there might be a few mistakes here or there. Also; this will go along with the Disney version of HoND, not the book or the other movies. Why? Simply because it's easier to go with a movie than it is with a book. Plus, I actually like the Disney movie—it's cute and I likes it. And finally: this is a story completely made on a whim. As such it won't be regularly updated. Be warned!

Dedicated to the lovely LxIsxJustice, whose story became my muse for this one. *smiles* you've inspired me! *dramatic pose* thank you! ^_^

_**Chapter Two: Once Upon A Time**_

_***Two Weeks Later***_

She told her parents. Of course she told her parents. They were a close family, working together like they did. They never kept secrets from each other. Of course, it was just about impossible with Marguerite in the house. Womanly instincts added with natural mother's intuition it was almost impossible to lie to the woman. She knew something had happened as soon as her daughter had returned from her errand.

Eveline took great care in telling her parents all the details of what happened to her. Jacques had an attention for detail and demanded to know all and every fact in a tale. His wife and children quickly became used to naturally giving all details without second thought. It was just easier that way, and often would take less time without questions. It was during the retelling of her adventure that she realized something—she didn't know her rescuers name! He had never given it and she hadn't asked.

Remy said it shouldn't matter and that they didn't need more gypsy risks, they had already had two searches that month. They couldn't afford anymore. Their parents instantly agreed with their son. It also wouldn't help with Marguerite's condition to have another search by the guards.

It was at that time that the Fournier sibling's parents decided to tell their children that Marguerite was once again pregnant. After two successful pregnancies and many failed Marguerite was given another chance. The family was overjoyed. It wasn't exactly common for a small family such as theirs and they welcomed the possible addition. But they all feared for Marguerite's health. She wasn't as young as she used to be nor had any of her other pregnancies come to full term. Only a handful at best and from that only two reached past the age of five.

Eveline didn't think her parents could deal with another heartache of a child of theirs dying. She was greatly worried.

But, at the time, there was no use to worry over such things so early on. There were other, more important, things to be done. Things such as the bakery errands. Eveline had always done this, from the time she could be trusted. Before her Marguerite had done them. But considering the last near call, Jacques and Marguerite decided that she couldn't go out on her own again. They wouldn't risk her safety again. They lived in dark times, after all.

Luckily their troubles were easily solved. The near-by seamstress and her daughter apprentice offered a compromise. They too were worried for Adele's safety against gypsy, guards, and thieves alike when she was sent on errands for her mother. After hearing about what had happened to Eveline they came up with a solution.

Adele and Eveline, friends for quite some time now, would run their errands together. There was more safety in numbers after all. It seemed like the perfect solution to their problem and it wasn't like the girls would protest. They hardly ever got time to spend together since joining their parents in helping run their respective stores—so they welcomed the chance to socialize with each other. Eveline missed Adele's bright and warm personality while Adele missed Eveline's quiet understanding. They welcomed the change in their routine.

Still, Marguerite was a mother and as such worried for her only daughter. The older woman decided quickly that part of the reason Eveline had attracted attention was because of her hair. It wasn't considered proper for a young lady to walk around without a bonnet. She easily solved this problem by purchasing an inexpensive and dull bonnet she forced her daughter to wear whenever she went out. Eveline never had to do this before. Her hair had always been thick, much like her father's, and a bonnet had always been too much trouble to deal with. Marguerite understood and as long as Eveline at least had a shawl to cover her head it had been okay, but since the incident, as it was becoming to be called, the woman insisted on the bonnet.

Eveline hated it with her whole entire being. It was hard to gather her long hair into the thing and would become stifling and heavy during the day. The young girl figured that it would just take time to get used to—but she still hated it.

Adele found it great fun and actually teased Eveline for it. As she pointed out only the women of high ranking ever bothered with bonnets to which she pointed out that it made them look constantly constricted. She fancied that Eveline was part of the ranks of constriction now. Eveline didn't point out that Adele often wore a bonnet over her angel light blonde hair as often as those "ladies of nobility".

So, with all problems solved, the two girls ventured out daily for errands always together. They enjoyed their time together, talking and giggling and gossiping amongst themselves. They weren't bothered, not really. They took turns completing each of their tasks, never straying far from each other. Eveline never saw the two soldiers who had approached her—but nor did she see the gypsy man who saved her. She didn't dwell on this, however, and moved on. Adele dwelled for her.

"It's awfully romantic." Adele commented, grinning happily as she clutched a roll of cloth close to her chest. "He dives in to save you from brutes! Such a hero!"

Eveline chuckled from where she was walking beside her friend, bonnet firmly in place and basket in hand. "Yes, because gypsies are normally heroes."

Adele spun in place, "They can be. Not normal knights in shining armor, granted—but possible."

"They're better suited for being bad guys, I'm told." Eveline easily countered. Pausing at a nearby fruit stand the darker haired girl inspected some apples. "Although, bad guys aren't so bad."

Her blonde friend giggled but started humming instead of answering Eveline. Adele had always been a free and happy soul, always a smile on her face. Even since they were children Adele could be seen singing and dancing around, giggling happily while Eveline followed behind, content to just watch. It took many years of Adele's influence to get Eveline to lighten up, as it were. Now the two girls often mumbled songs to each other. It wasn't as bold and daring as the dancing and singing gypsies, but the two girls entertained themselves.

As was custom Eveline joined in the humming as they moved onto the next booth, this one for cloth that Adele needed to get for her mother. After getting what she needed the two girl moved on, arm and arm, mumbling their song to each other.

"Why doesn't my hero get the girl? He doesn't save the world in my story." Adele started, her voice lower than Eveline's as she joined in towards the end. Still their voices blended together as they walked, sad looks overcoming their features.

"Sometimes life's not like a fairytale." Eveline continued, her duller eyes looking around at the people who they passed. For the most part those who knew the girls smiled and went on their way, too used to their ways. A few still stared at them though, probably wondering why two non-gypsy girls were randomly singing as they walked. And such a sad sounding song as well. "My hearts a lot more frail than—"

"-all those heroines." Adele joined in near the end just as Eveline had done before.

"Watch the story unfold as the princess strays from the path." Eveline continued, smiling slightly at Adele. "Would it be so bad to fall in love with the villain's laugh?"

Unknowing of the two girls a few pairs of eyes watched as they walked past, arm and arm to gather wears for their families. Most of these eyes were from normal Parisians, but a few were from gypsies. One such pair of eyes just happened to be as dark as night and full of curiosity as the owner recognized Eveline as she and Adele passed him, mumbling their song to each other. Their voices blended together almost perfectly, tugging at peoples heart strings as the melancholy song continued.

"I'll rewrite this story's ending." The two sang together, sending each other smiles and pausing once in a while to buy things from booths. "I'll repair the things worth mending. Fairytale's such beautiful lies—you won't pull the wool over my eyes." Trailing off the girls continued to hum to each other as they wondered, never really straying far from each other.

"How is it the bad guys always loose?" Eveline asked in her gentle voice, "The girl won't get to chose who is her hero."

"Why is it the girl who has the charms always ends up in the arms of the good guy?" Adele countered, "Take the time to think," She tapped her temple as if to prove her point, "you'll see the bad guys are much more fun."

"Where do they go once the battles have all been won?" Eveline countered her friend easily before they both slipped into tune together.

"I'll rewrite this story's ending. I'll repair the things worth mending. Fairytales such beautiful lies—you won't pull the wool over my eyes." The girls sang together. They had no clue of the attention they brought upon themselves. They were much too wrapped into each other. They also didn't notice that they were being followed, not at the moment at least.

Heedless, they continued, "What if I'd chosen a different life? Taken out pain and strife, something unnecessary. Fate as told such a hateful tale…" They trailed off brokenly, allowing Eveline to continue on with such pain and sorrow in her voice it caught the breath of the market's grocer's wife who was listening to them closely at the time. "What can you do with a princess that fails?" Eveline demanded brokenly, her eyes shadowing to look near tears.

Adele quickly tugged Eveline on, joining in once again as she dragged her friend to their final destination, the butchers. "I'll rewrite this story's ending. I'll repair the things worth mending. Fairytales such beautiful lies—you won't pull the wool over my eyes." Towards the end Eveline trailed off to allow Adele the last few words, drawing them out.

"You won't pull the wool over my eyes." Eveline continued, taking up where her friend stopped in her steady voice.

"You won't pull the wool over my eyes!" Adele continued, gesturing weakly in the direction she wanted them to go. Their shadowed follower hid in an alley way as the two girls passed and paused just out of sight as they stalled outside the butcher's shop. He stalled himself, a confused frown set on his face as the girls mournfully sang to each other.

"You won't pull the wool over," At that moment Eveline continued on her own, her voice not as steady as it had been. It sounded broken and full of tears. Adele stepped into the shop, but Eveline paused just in the doorway for some reason. Blinking she slowly turned to face out into the market place. Her dull blue eyes sought out something she knew was there but just couldn't find.

Finally her eyes met with a pair of dark black ones and Eveline smiled slightly at the familiar face. Nodding toward the puppeteer Eveline finished her song with a broken up "my eyes" that hit several different pitches before allowing the shop to swallow her up.

Much later Eveline realized that had been the first time in two weeks she had seen the gypsy who had saved her. Once she realized this she immediately regretted not going over to say thank you to him. He had saved her after all. She should have at least waved, not nodded as if they were just acquaintances passing by on the street. Although, they were in many ways. She didn't know his name and he didn't know hers, as far as she knew. But he risked capture to get the soldier's away from her. She owed him more than just a silly old nod!

Adele had been angry as soon as she had learned that Eveline had seen her rescuer. Always a romantic at heart the blonde girl insisted they wonder around in hopes of seeing him again. Unfortunately for her they didn't and eventually had to return home before Remy was sent after them, or one of Adele's brothers which would have been worse. Adele's brother's were blacksmiths, like her father, and had tendencies of throwing Adele over their shoulder to take her places they thought she needed to be. It hadn't as of yet happened to Eveline, though she had been close on many occasions, but all it took was just that once time.

"You should have said thank you." Adele sighed as the girls readied themselves to part ways for the day, until tomorrow where they would once again be sent out for daily errands.

"I know." Eveline grumbled, looking down at her hands, her guilt swimming in her gut unpleasantly.

Adele quickly saw right through Eveline and set about cheering the girl up. "Well…not much we can do about it now." She grabbed Eveline's hand and gave it a slight squeeze. "I'll see you tomorrow? I have to run a few new dresses to some clients. Want to join me?"

Instantly Eveline brightened at the thought of being out of the shop more than normal. "I'll ask Mother though I'm sure she'll allow me to go."

"Magnifique! Then I'll see you tomorrow!" Adele called, already running the short distance between the bakery and her own home.

Eveline giggled after her friend, shaking her head slightly before entering her own home. She was looking forward to the next day.

_**~Time Skip~**_

Later that night Eveline had all but forgotten seeing the puppeteer in the market place. With the regular rushes of the day that came with running a bakery plus the added responsibilities she was being trained to take over while her mother was pregnant Eveline had little time to dwell on it. Instead she pushed it to the back of her mind and focused on the happenings of now.

Yet, long after everyone had drifted off to sleep in the Fournier's household Eveline stayed up in her room. With but a few candles and a blanket to keep her warm the small brunette sat by her window with her embroidery. She wasn't that good at it, not like Adele—but it calmed her enough to allow her to relax into sleep. She did such every night. The easy rhythm of the action added with sitting close to the window to stargaze always calmed Eveline's thoughts and allowed her to just breathe. It allowed her to just…be.

It was truly a calming effect after a day of watching things get darker and darker during the day. Because, after all—she lived in dark times. Eveline must always remember this: She lived in dark times.

That night, sitting close to her open window on the second story of her family's shop, Eveline could actually almost forget that. The air was warm for summer and sweet with flower's perfume. The stars were bright and the sky was clear, the moon almost full. It was a perfect night, apparently.

Or so it seemed…

Eveline was just getting ready to finish her embroidery for the night when she heard something in the distance. At first it sounded like just a bump in the night. Eveline had heard many just like it before. All it ever turned out to be was a stray or rat turning over something in the street. Eveline was well past the age of believing in monsters that ate little girls in the middle of the night, much to Remy's disappointment. Than as the noise got louder and persisted Eveline decided it wasn't a stray.

Leaning out her window slightly Eveline scanned the moon lit alley outside, at first seeing nothing. Then, slowly, a figure started to appear in the distance. Shortly after it appeared three other figures followed it, the glint of metal on their bodies just barely seen in the dim lighting. Soldiers chasing someone, most likely a gypsy. Eveline was just about to dismiss the all too common scene and disappear back into her room when she saw the gypsy pass by a sliver of moonlight.

Even in the dim lighting Eveline immediately recognized him. For one the gypsy running had to be male, he wasn't wearing a dress. He was also of the same height as she remembered. His skin was the same tone. He wore the same hat. It didn't even matter that he wasn't wearing his colorful performing clothing—she recognized the puppeteer that had saved her.

Not even fully thinking over what she was about to do or the repercussions of it, Eveline moved further out her window and gave a whistle. Later on she realized how genius this move actually was. In seconds she realized that the gypsy probably wouldn't answer her shout (which would have been heard by the guards as well and thus was pointless) nor would he have heard her whisper—but a whistle was different. To signal to each other gypsies whistled, any commoner could understand that even if it seemed to have completely escaped the soldiers. By whistling Eveline immediately got his attention and with a hastily gestured hand she moved inside her window. Her message was clear.

Stepping aside seconds before she heard the small tapping noises making its way to her window Eveline prepared herself. It was as if she had planned it perfectly. As soon as the puppeteer disappeared inside her window she casually went to it to close it, then slowly closed the drapes so as not to raise suspicions. It would be as if she had just been getting ready for bed. The guards ran past her window, none-the-wiser.

It was only then, with the gypsy panting safely on the other side of her window, that Eveline's actions fully hit her. She had just saved him, much like he had saved her. This was a horrible thing to do—but also a wonderful thing. On one hand he could now rape her; but then again if he had wanted to do that in the first place he already had a chance. He could kill her; but again he had had a chance to do so before and hadn't. He could rob her that was still an option. Not that there was much in her room he could find much value in—but the shop below was another matter. If he was careful of the large windows in the main shop then he could easily do it. Yet, somehow, Eveline didn't think he would do that.

"Are you alright?" Eveline kept her voice low and easy so as not to alert her sleeping family, but also to show him he was in no danger.

Catching his breath the puppeteer nodded, "Merci beaucoup, ma belle dame."

Immediately at hearing the compliment Eveline felt her cheeks warm. She hardly thought herself "beautiful" or even a "lady"-he was probably just too grateful for her help to realize the ridiculousness of his praise. Dismissing it with as much grace as she could, Eveline led the gypsy to sit down on a chair away from the window. It wouldn't do to have someone see a man's figure in her window.

"Of course." Eveline smiled up at him from where she knelt before him, "Think nothing of this. I owe you much, monsieur gypsy, for saving me before."

"Then consider us even." He gave her a bright grin, his dark eyes sparkling with something that Eveline couldn't quite name. "I saved you from guards and now you save me."

Still the small brunette shook her head, "Non, not quite yet, monsieur gypsy." Giving him a smile of her own, the baker's daughter than bustled about her own room. "You can stay here for a while, if you wish. Until dawn—or until they give up hope of finding you. It is your choice."

"Merci."

_**End Chapter**_

_A/N: So here's the next chapter…and I'm not exactly happy with it. I wanted something to happen here and for some strange reason it just wouldn't come out. I'll add the extra warning that I may be editing this in the near future._

_And to explain the song-I love it, it fits the story, and the Disney movie was a musical. I thought I better add at least one song in there to make it match. And yes, it is an actual song by a band called S.H.E._

_Disclaimer: The song sung in this chapter is the property of S.H.E. and is called Once Upon A Time. If you would like to hear the song please say so in a review and I'll send you in the right direction. _

_I think that's about it…awesome. _

_Ninja_


	3. Smart in a Stupid Way

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunchback of Notre Dame and as such I'm not making any money by writing this. This is purely for fun.

Warnings: It's not Beta'd…so there might be a few mistakes here or there. Also; this will go along with the Disney version of HoND, not the book or the other movies. Why? Simply because it's easier to go with a movie than it is with a book. Plus, I actually like the Disney movie—it's cute and I likes it. And finally: this is a story completely made on a whim. As such it won't be regularly updated. Be warned!

Dedicated to the lovely LxIsxJustice, whose story became my muse for this one. *smiles* you've inspired me! *dramatic pose* thank you! ^_^

_**Chapter Three: Stupid in a Smart Way**_

She was definitely a smart young girl-but she was also very, very stupid. Clopin realized almost right away. Just looking into her boring blue eyes he could see wisdom there he had only seen in people three times her age. But it was as dull as the rest of her, dulled with her innocence and naiveté that came naturally when living with a family such as hers.

Still, she was so expressive, this girl he barely knew. He couldn't help by be captured by her childish expressions. It was rare to find someone who still had their innocence like she did, yet still be aware of her surroundings and what society demanded of her. Clopin had no doubt in his mind she knew she lived in dark times and what would be expected of her. She knew she was from a moderate family and would probably be sold off to the highest bidder as a bride. If she even had offers.

The little woman before him wasn't much to look at, Clopin was afraid. She certainly was no dazzling beauty that seemed to be so fashionable among the gadji these days. Her hair was too dark and too thick, not like the bright blonde that was so sought after lately. Her eyes were blue, granted, but they were dull and lifeless and made one look at them in passing but never look again. She was also too short and too thick for any noble, not that her position in life helped at all. Considering they were currently above a bakery Clopin educated a guess that she was a baker's daughter, not every high up on the food chain of nobility as it were.

All this added up to very slim pickings in offers for marriage, which was the girls only hope for a life. And Clopin was completely positive that she knew this. By her expression when he called her his beautiful lady. She had rolled her eyes and looked as if she didn't believe him. Down to her very soul she didn't believe she was beautiful, or a lady. Clopin didn't know if that was wise…or just sad.

Once again as this stranger of a non-gypsy girl knelt before him Clopin wondered if she was stupid…or smart?

"You don't look hurt," The girl muttered, more to herself than to him. "Are you?"

Clopin could only stare at her, still wondering about this very strange baker's daughter.

Dull eyes finally looked up into blacker than black eyes, her expression one of concern that barely even flickered in her eyes. It was almost as if she was blind and couldn't really see him. But Clopin knew that this couldn't be the case as she spoke her next words. "You have a rip in your cape. What me to stitch it for you?"

Numbly Clopin took the short cape off his shoulders and handed it to the strange girl, still not saying a word just analyzing her.

Without pause the white girl took the offered cape and retreated back to her rocking chair by the window. There she gathered her sewing materials and went to her bed to sit and work. It was much more comfortable there than in the hard wood of the chair. Either way, the stitch wouldn't take her long and it would place her closer to her guest. This in Eveline's mind meant she was being a good hostess. She was fully prepared to spend the whole visit in silence…but the gypsy had other ideas.

"You know…" Clopin started, as if testing the girl, "I could rape you right now."

The woman didn't even blink, "You would have done so already if you had wanted to."

"When?"

"You had me quite alone in an alley way not a fortnight back where no one would hear me." She went on to explain, reminding Clopin of their first real conversation. "You could have done it then but didn't."

"I could kill you then."

This time she gave a small smile, but still didn't look up from her work. "You could have done that too."

"Ah, yes." Clopin got tired of sitting and stood, pacing the small room. It was great fun scaring non-gypsies but apparently this one would be difficult to play with. But Clopin loved nothing if a good challenge. "Must have forgotten to do that last time."

"I'm sorry." Her monotone voice sounded as he paced, "Next time I'll remind you're puppet to remind you, shall I?"

Clopin couldn't help but laugh at her, which he quickly hushed himself. He didn't want her family to awaken and find him in their daughter's room, after all. That would cause more problems than it helped. "Alright, then how about this?" Clopin rounded on her, "I'll rob you blind!"

This time the girl paused in her work. Silently Clopin rejoiced in finally getting to the gadji. He fully expected her to look up with that startled beseeching look that just begged him not to steal from her. Just like all the others before her and the others after her. Everyone thought his people were thieves and criminals! She would be no different and Clopin was more than happy to prove it to himself. With that one look he would satisfy his curiosity in wither she was stupid or smart! Slowly pale hands placed Clopin's cape in her lap, only when it was safely planted there did the gadji look up at him.

But the look the girl gave him wasn't at all what he had been expecting. Instead of beseeching and pleading him not to rob her, those dull blue eyes simply looked confused. As if she honestly didn't understand Clopin's words!

"Well…" She spoke, "I don't know what you would want with women's clothing but you're more than welcome to them." And then she went back to her stitching as if nothing had happened.

That was the last straw! Clopin honestly didn't understand this strange girl he had saved and had saved him in return. The whole situation was just too much for him. He couldn't help himself: he started laughing. Heedless to her family, Clopin boomed his laughter at the situation he suddenly found himself in. A cackling mess the man fell to the floor before her bed and buried his face in the covers and mattress. He did this in hopes of stifling his laughter, and hopefully hide his complete disbelief.

How could anyone be so stupid in such a smart way?

It was obvious now that she had thought of all this before even inviting him into her room to hide. In the shortest time it took her to notice him being chased down an alley she had thought through the pros and cons of her actions and despite everything against her—she still did it. As if she had no control over her idiotic actions—but smart enough to plan and accommodate for it. It was simply too much!

Once he finally had his laughter under control, Clopin chanced a glance at the woman sitting primly beside him in nothing but white night rail. She paid no attention to her matter of undress in front of a man (something of scandal, Clopin was sure) and instead focused on her work. But she smiled at his antics, of that he could see.

"What about thing's downstairs?" Clopin couldn't help himself but adventure on.

"I am but a poor baker's daughter, Monsieur Gypsy." She smiled at him while also hinting that they had yet to know each other's names. "There is nothing we have that is of much value other than bread—and that can easily be baked. If you need something, take it. I'm not going to stop you."

And there it was again, her brilliant intelligence showing. Making it sound as if she had thought it all out—but failed to noticed that he might be interested in the bakery's daily earnings. She wisely kept the topic away from that but since her innocence was so profound Clopin honestly thought she didn't even realize he might want them. Smart in a stupid way…and Clopin was intrigued to say the least.

Deciding he was in the mood to know more about this strange gadji, Clopin chanced to know more information. "What's your name, poor baker's daughter?"

"Eveline Fournier." The girl, Eveline, replied without any hesitation at all. Clopin admired her for her bravery. "And what is yours, Monsieur Gypsy Sir?"

With a grin Clopin gave a bow as best he could half under her bed, "Clopin Trouillefou the Puppeteer at your service, Ma Belle Dame!"

Once again Eveline rolled her eyes at the compliment, though Clopin was starting to believe she wasn't even aware she was doing it. "Mademoiselle Fournier will do just fine, Monsieur Trouillefou."

"Oh of course." Clopin agreed with a mischievous grin. "We'll have to save each other at least three more times, each, to be able to refer to each other by our Christian names, right?"

This time he got Eveline to laugh with him, though her laugh wasn't quite as loud as his had been. "That's right. It's your turn next."

"I look forward to it."

But Eveline ignored his smile in favor of finishing her stitching. Finishing the held it out with a flourish for him to inspect. Clopin wouldn't lie; he had seen better stitches in his life. Hers were uneven and the purple thread didn't quite match the fabric but it was sturdy and wouldn't rip again. So, naturally, he loved it and gushed over it if only to get Eveline to laugh again.

"Not as good as what one of my people could do—but just as good!" Clopin slipped on the cape and modeled it for her. "But then again my people do pretty much everything better."

"Not everything." Eveline instantly protested and ignored Clopin's glare in favor of explaining herself. "No one can make a fuss out of nothing better than a noble woman of gentry. Even you have to admit that."

Yes, even Clopin could admit to that. In their professions they had both seen it as so. And for half the night the two carried on. Arguing and agreeing on different things in life. Clopin never had so much fun talking to a female, except maybe Esmeralda. But La Esmeralda tended to be the exception to many rules. And Esmeralda was smart, plain and simple, a genius in so many words. Not smart in a stupid way like Eveline seemed to be.

Well into the night the two talked to each other. Eveline leaned back against her pillows and Clopin sat on the floor with his legs under her bed and his arms thrown out over top of it. Until, finally, sometime around when they were agreeing on how gypsies were being mistreated—Eveline fell asleep. It was slow and gradual. He could tell she tried to stay up to listen to his stories of his people, but she nodded off and Clopin decided that it was now or never to leave. Frollo's men were probably long gone by then anyway.

Slowly Clopin rose to his feet and looked around the small room, double checking that he didn't leave anything behind. He didn't think he brought anything in but it was always good to double check. Wouldn't want to get the girl in trouble, now would he?

Before slipping into the night Clopin couldn't help himself in glancing back at the sleeping figure on the bed. Eveline was out like a light. He had blown out her candle on his way out and now all he could see was a dim outline of her figure in the moonlight. Briefly he wondered if he should cover her up or not, but decided against it. It was a warm night so she should be fine.

Over all it was a good night, Clopin decided as he studied Eveline's form. He had met a new ally that had potential to be a good friend. A friend that would put herself in danger to protect him, which was rare. It just wasn't smart to put her and her family in harm's way, yet at the same time she made it seem as if it was.

"You are the strangest gadji I've ever met." Clopin told the sleeping Eveline. "Smart…in a stupid way." And then he disappeared out the window.

If Clopin had stayed just a second longer he would have seen the glint of eyes snapping open in the moonlight. He would have noticed Eveline's small smile at his words. He would have definitely noticed her shifting around to settle in under her covers and eventually fall asleep for real.

But he didn't, and she did. A perfect end to a very strange night.

_**End Chapter**_

A/N: I recently got back into Gypsy stories *blushes*. As a result, here's the next chapter to this story. And just so you know…I have no clue where I'm taking this. I got loose ideas and plots, but they're not concrete at the moment. So if you have any suggestions, please you're more than welcome to tell me in a review. I love reading them. Now for a few explanations:

Night Rail: A night rail is a white dress nightgown that a woman of the 1500's used to wear to bed. I'm not too sure on the timeline, but I figured its close enough. Lol

Smart in a Stupid Way: it's actually a song that kept popping up in my playlists as I was writing it and thought it made sense. Eveline is smart…in kind of a stupid way and I figured Clopin could notice that. So Disclaimer: I don't own Smart in a stupid way. It's a song from Undiscovered and on YouTube if you want to listen to it. It's a good song despite the singers. Lol

Talking: If you noticed Clopin and Eveline kind of talk strangely—it's because lately I read some romance novels and got into the habit. Lol Well, I noticed but I don't know if anyone else would notice.

Have questions or concerns? Want to tell me how wonderful or awful I'm doing? Please Read and Review because it's awesome. Lol


End file.
